В другой раз
by Amarant
Summary: Я никогда не просыпаюсь на рассвете. Или раньше, пока еще темно и сумрачно, или позже, когда солнце уже светит вовсю. Но на рассвете – никогда. Дин&Джо


**Название**: В другой раз

**Автор**: Renna

**Фандом**: Supernatural

**Пейринг**: Дин/Джо

**Рейтинг**: PG

**Жанр**: романс, ангст

**Спойлеры**: второй сезон, "All Hell Breaks Loose" +

**Слов**: 767

**Предупреждения**: ПОВ Джо, намек на смерть персонажа

**Дисклеймер**: мне, увы, ничего, кроме собственной больной фантазии.

**Разрешение на архивирование**: спросите.

Для любимой **Полсекунды** в рамках челленджа. Вызов был «Дин/Джо; в следующей жизни»

…

Я никогда не просыпаюсь на рассвете. Или раньше, пока еще темно и сумрачно, или позже, когда солнце уже светит вовсю. Но на рассвете – никогда.

Я ни разу не стояла, глядя на восток, не смотрела, как медленно-медленно будет светлеть темное ночное небо, как появится тонкая, еле заметная полоска света, как солнце лениво выползет из-за горизонта.

Когда-нибудь, потом, я встречу рассвет. Но пока это можно отложить до лучших времен.

…

Ночной воздух пахнет весной – густой, пряный, чуть терпкий запах весны, от которого кружится голова и ломит в висках. И где-то там, в этой едкой терпкости, кроется что-то необратимое.

Впервые в жизни я ненавижу весну.

…

Он приходит уже в мае. Прошлый раз был давно, случайно, в начале марта, когда они просто проезжали мимо, и прошлый раз не было ничего. Было все, что обычно, и, в то же время, ничего.

Он приходит ночью, один. Берет из холодильника бутылку пива и, не включая свет, усаживается на один из столиков в баре. Его кроссовки измазаны в жидкой грязи, и на полу остаются темные следы, отпечатки его ног.

Я кутаюсь в свободную рубашку, и молча жду.

…

Иногда я сравниваю себя с хозяйкой гостиницы. Была такая история, я ее в детстве читала, тайком стянув книжку с материнской полки – о женщине, которая содержала гостиницу, и о мужчине, который приходил к ней время от времени. У него была другая жизнь и другие женщины – в разных городах; а у нее была гостиница и он.

Так вот и я.

Я уже почти не помню эту книгу, остались только ощущения, но мне почему-то кажется, что закончилось все плохо. Наверное, потому что такие истории хорошо не заканчиваются.

…

Он держит в руке почти полную бутылку и молча смотрит на меня. Странный у него взгляд, нехороший. Если бы я умела бояться Дина, я бы испугалась. Но Дина я не боюсь – все, что угодно, только не страх.

Может, и зря.

Я знаю и не знаю его одновременно. Иногда он кажется простым и понятным, иногда сложным, а иногда – просто чужим. Сегодня все смешалось, и я не знаю, что чувствовать. Я жду.

Он ждет.

…

Он отставляет бутылку в сторону и встает. Усмехается, глядя меня.

– Сваришь мне кофе?

– Да, - киваю я.

И не знаю, что думать. Я и раньше предлагала ему кофе, и даже завтрак приготовить. Но он отказывался. Всегда. Раз за разом качал головой и говорил – нет.

Словно бы это значило что-то. Не то, что бы ему хотелось.

Я варю кофе, и руки у меня дрожат.

…

Он продолжает следить за мной. И я чувствую его взгляд, и меня бьет дрожь. Не так сильно, чтобы он заметил – впрочем, кто ж его знает. Иногда Дин замечает куда больше, чем должен бы был.

Все Винчестеры такие. Непредсказуемые.

…

Я наливаю кофе в чашку, и рука у меня все еще дрожит. И чуть-чуть густой, темной жидкости выплескивается на белый стол. И я машинально размазываю ее рукой.

– Вот.

Он кивает – своеобразное спасибо. Делает глоток, морщится.

– У тебя худший кофе, который я когда-либо пил, - беззлобно, и даже почти не насмешливо.

Я нервно улыбаюсь.

– В следующий раз будет лучше, обещаю.

Он чуть кривит губы в странной усмешке.

– Да. В следующий раз.

И что-то такое нехорошее затаилось в его словах. Что-то необратимое.

За окном весна, май, терпкая, головокружительная весна. Он отставляет чашку в сторону и идет к двери.

…

Он вдруг протягивает руку, и заправляет выбившуюся прядь волос мне за ухо. Мы стоим близко друг к другу, и, в то же время, далеко.

Я встаю на цыпочки, и тянусь к нему, хочу прижаться к его теплому телу, уткнуться в потертую кожаную куртку, вдохнуть запах соли, дыма и дорог. Но он отстраняется, отступает назад, сохраняет дистанцию.

– Удачи, Джо.

И идет к Импале.

– Ты позвонишь? – вдруг спрашиваю я. Знаю, что нет, но все равно спрашиваю.

Он оборачивается.

– Ага. Непременно.

Как-то странно он это говорит. Как человек, который идет в магазин за углом, а потом пропадает без вести. Но говорит жене, что вернется через десять минут.

…

Я ненавижу эту весну. И ненавижу ощущение того, что и следующую, и следующую, и следующую за следующей весной я буду ненавидеть.

Ненавижу пряный запах трав, и мерзкое, липкое, вязкое ожидание.

…

Небо на горизонте медленно светлеет, и тонкая светлая полоска пугливо жмется к черной земле.

Я поворачиваюсь спиной к рассвету и ухожу в дом. Я встречу его как-нибудь, да, но в другой раз. Не сейчас.

…

**end**


End file.
